1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to the field of shoe securing and fastening devices, and pertains more particularly to a lace substitute for conventional shoes constructed with dual gaps on opposing sides of a tongue.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Many shoe lacing systems have been designed to provide a faster and more convenient way of securing a shoe onto the foot. The vast majority of these systems are "lace closure systems" which accomplish this task in part by means of a lace or pliable fibre through which tension is applied. Some examples not withstanding are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,483; 5,469,640; and 5,471,769. Problems inherent in lace closure systems include unwanted tightening of knots caused by tension in laces occurring through everyday use of shoe, and weakening and eventual breakage of lace at points where lace rubs against eyelets of shoe. Lace closure systems may also be impractical and undesirable by persons with rheumatoid arthritis, or persons with weight problems, or injuries which make it difficult for them to bend over for the period of time required to perform lace closure.
Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,148,614 and 5,529,094 are designed to achieve relatively rapid fastening by non lace closure methods, but U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,614 still requires somewhat meticulous finger activity and pressure to adjust the strap and effect secure fastening of flaps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,094 on the other hand has the convenience of unitary motion for the fastening of a shoe but employs use of many small moving parts which increases the risk of something going wrong rendering the device useless. U.S. Pat No. 4,999,889 uses a lever but still employs use of a lace as an integral means for the transferring of tension and the consequent directing together of opposing flaps and fastening of shoe. This intermediate process is totally eliminated in the present invention and thus eliminates the problems inherent with lace closure methods as mentioned above.
The present invention attempts to overcome the above described deficiencies by describing a shoe fastening system which effects rapid fastening with contiguous motion, as few moving parts, and which is constructed out a rigid durable material such as plastic molding, composite material; or even metal.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shoe fastening device which effects rapid fastening of shoe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved shoe fastening device that is durable and reliable in construction and in particular more durable than conventional lacing systems.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved shoe fastening device which offers adjustable tensioning in such a way so as to allow user to comfortably fasten shoe onto foot.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved shoe fastening device that allows fastening using gross motor hand activity.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved shoe fastening device which can be easily and cost effectively manufactured.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.